Full Moon Ninja
by serena221
Summary: serena is the Full Moon Ninja. darien is a rich manor owner that falls victum to serena's thevery. but when serena wants to stop, she finds somethings wrong. will the one person who loves and hates her help?
1. Prologe

disclaimer: i don't own any sailor moon

ok so this is my second fan fic ever.I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**PROLOG**

A woman dressed all in black ran across the roof of a large manor. She had stolen yet another item from under the guards' noses. One person spotted her and told the others, they opened fire on her as she ran. This didn't surprise her because they've tried to shoot her before.

They stopped shooting as she reached the end of the roof. She turned to face the house. The owner stepped out into the courtyard along with a tall white hared man. They both looked at her and smiled. They both knew she had nowhere else to go for behind her was a steep cliff that ended abruptly 100 feet below. They had her finally, there was no place for her to go. There was no way she'd survive the fall let alone walk away from it.

She smiled back at them as she jumped backwards off the roof. Her powerful legs shot her high into the air where she was silhouetted by the full moon. Her long golden hair that flowed from two buns on her head seemed to glow.

She disappeared behind the edge of the cliff. The owner's smile turned from a smile to a frown, his eyes glanced angrily at the man that stood beside him. The owner turned and walked back into the mansion to his vault. Two guards waited for him inside the vault. "Sorry Mr. Shields, but the full moon ninja got away again. This is the fifth time she got away," the first guard said. Both were scared of how their boss would re-act.

Incredibly, he stayed calm. "What did she take this time," he asked.

"Well nothing of to high of value sir, she took a heavy gold chain necklace. Along with the gold star earrings, the crescent moon engraved gold ring, the gold crescent moon pendent, and the star shaped chain bracelet, the total cost of it all is less then $500. Nothing to you sir," the other guard said.

"It's confusing, she's the best thief in all of Japan but she won't take anything of high value," the first guard said.

"She's just testing me, that's why. And she has fun leaving her trademark card, teasing me." He held the all black card in his fingers. It had a full moon on it outlining three letters, F.M.N. "she'll be back in a month and this time, I'll get her my self."

* * *

AN: alright so what do you think? please put up reviews, i'd really like them. 


	2. CHAPTER 1: serena a ninja?

**Disclaimer: i don't own any sailor moon.**

AN: ok so here's the first oficial chapter. i hope you all like it.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

The ninja landed on a small rooftop after running half way across Tokyo. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, she crouched down and opened a trap door. She went threw it and closed it letting it seal shut. She landed in a small room that had a bed along with a dresser and closet.

Knowing she was safe inside, she pulled off her mask. Her face was elegantly shaped. Her small noes only made her already large blue eyes look even larger. She walked to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Inside, under her piles of cloths, was a small wooden box. Inside of it was all the little trinkets that she had taken from the shield manor. She took out this past night's pickings and placed it in the box. Tucking it back away in its hiding place, she stood up and noticed her answering machine blinking meaning that it had a message.

She pressed the button and started to undress. "_Hay Serena it's me Mina, just wanted to see if you were busy or not. Well call me when you get this, unless it's to late. You know how my mom would kill you if she found out that you called and woke her up. Oh did you hear, FMN struck the Shield Mansion. She really likes that place. Well see you at school tomorrow any way, bye."_ The machine stopped playing and Serena shook her head smiling.

Mina had been her best friend since they met in kindergarten. She had saved mina from a group of older kids who were trying to get her money. Since then, Mina had hung onto Serena like a leech despite Serena's wish to be left alone. Eventually, Serena began to enjoy her company and depend upon it when her parents died. Serena was sent to an orphanage after that. Afraid to be separated from Mina, Serena did everything she could to not be adopted. It did work and parents would gradually not come around to her room and she was allowed to stay with Mina.

At the age of 16, Serena moved away from the orphanage and into a small apartment closer to Mina's. She got a job at a local arcade where her boss, Andrew, and Mina often chatted about FMN. They were both big fans and never stopped talking about her and about what they would do if they were ever to meet her. Serena felt bad not telling them that she was FMN, especially when they talked about who they thought she really was.

"Meow," came a feline voice. Serena spun around to find her pet cat, Luna looking up at her from the doorway.

"Hey Luna, sorry I was gone so long. Mr. Shields had more security then ever before, it was hard to get in. and they almost caught me. I was lucky I came to the cliff edge and jumped over it. I climbed down after I grabbed onto the rock, which is even luckier still. The handhold I grabbed onto seemed to pop out of nowhere." Luna's ruby red eyes looked into Serena's blue eyes; there were moment that Serena thought that the cat actually understood her.

Several months ago Serena had found Luna; she was being teased by a bunch of little boys. Something about the crescent moon mark on the cat's head made Serena want to bring her home. It was soon after that that Serena began training. She quickly gained much speed and agility, became very strong, and had cat like reflexes. Exactly one month after finding the cat, Serena had become FMN. She woke up with the jewels in her hands in her bed with the ninja outfit still on. It wasn't until the next day when she heard what had happened. A story on the news spoke about what items were taken, what the thief had been wearing, and the simple card that was left behind saying 'I'll be back on the next full moon, Full Moon Ninja'.

On the next full moon, Serena was aware of being up and being FMN. In fact, she had waited for the moment; it was exciting to her knowing that she could get away with it. She didn't know why she liked it so much but she did and didn't stop. It went on like that every full moon. She went out into the night to the Shield mansion and took small things enjoying every moment of it.

"Meow," Luna said again drawing Serena out of another memory.

"I'm sorry Luna, I bet your hungry. Let me get you something to eat." Serena finished putting away her ninja outfit so that it was well hidden and went to the kitchen. She gave the cat a full bowl of food, went to her room again, set the alarm, and went to sleep.

Serena woke the next morning to her alarm. It was the news telling the story of FMN's late night thievery last night. She showered and dressed while listening to the report. She turned it off and headed out the door.

Walking down the hill, Serena heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Mina running after her and then trip over some unknown object and started to roll down the hill. Serena jumped up enough so that her friend went under her as she rolled so as not to get knocked over. Serena ran to Mina who had stopped at the bottom, "are you alright Mina?"

"Yea, I'm fine now Serena, thanks. I think I caught my clumsiness from you Serena," she said playfully.

"You know very well that I grew out of that stage," Serena said, hands on her hips.

"I know Serena, I mean did you see that jump you did. It was amazing. It was like you were a ninja or something," mina said.

"Ninja, why would I be a ninja? That's silly," Serena laughed nervously.

"Oh I know Serena. Just think you dressed all in black, running across the rooftops of Tokyo. It is funny. Now the Full Moon Ninja, you can't begin to compare to her." Mina folded her hands together and looked into the sky dreaming.

A very large sweat drop appeared on the side of Serena's head. "Mina, she's a thief, do you think Mr. Shields likes her steeling from him," Serena said. 'Thank god she doesn't think that I'm FMN.'

"I know but still Serena, she's so cool," Mina said.

Serena stood up, "come on mina, we'll be late for school."

The day was soon over and Serena walked with mina to the arcade. She put her school things in the back room and put on the green apron. She got behind the counter and started her work.

"Serena you're so cool, you know that," mina said.

"Why do you say that," Serena asked.

"Because your 17, almost 18, you have a cool job, an even cooler apartment, you're fast, strong, and not to mention one of the most beautiful girls on Tokyo. You have it all except one thing: A good man," mina said.

"Well thanks mina, but I'm not all that great," Serena said.

Mina was about to argue with her when Andrew walked up, "hey girls. Did you hear about FMN?"

"Yea, oh my god she struck Mr. Shields place again. She's so cool," mina said.

"Not that. Someone is making a movie about her. Their saying she's the greatest ninja of all time," Andrew said all excited.

Serena was amazed, a movie, about her? She was thinking about what they would do when she was snapped out of her thinking. The doors opened with a ding. A man with an ugly green jacket and large sunglasses walked in. He sat at the end of the counter and Serena went to help him. "Is there anything I can get you sir?" He took off his glasses and looked up at her. 'Oh no, it's Mr. Shields,' she thought.

* * *

AN: so what did you think? don't be afraid to givereviews. but if i don't have enought reviews by next friday i may take this story off completely. i'm looking for at least 4 reviews on this chapter so please review. 


	3. CHAPTER 2: dariens's rich?

**disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon**

AN: i had more time then planned so here's chapter two.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

"A coffee please, nothing in it," he said.

"Yes sir," Serena said and hurried off to get it. She came back and handed him the white mug with coffee in it. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you. I've had a long night and need a good cup of coffee, that's all," he said and smiled.

'He doesn't recognize me, thank god,' Serena thought. "Enjoy the coffee sir."

Serena walked back to the other end of the counter where Mina and Andrew were still talking about FMN. They both had noticed Serena when she stared at the new costumer for a long moment. "Who is that Serena," mina asked in a whisper. She leaned in close so that only Serena and Andrew would hear.

"Just a customer, mina. No need to go off the deep end about it. This is the first time he's been here. Oh Andrew, isn't Rita waiting for you, it's almost 4:oo. And mina, isn't your favorite show about to start," Serena said. She wanted them out because she knew they'd tease her for a non-existent crush on the newcomer.

Both Andrew and mina jumped out of their seats and nearly out of their skin. "Oh no, I'm going to be late. Thanks Serena," they said at the exact same time and ran out the door leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"I'm guessing they're your friends," Mr. Shields said from the end of the counter.

Serena had totally forgotten about him and nearly jumped at the sound of him speaking to her. "Yea, they're my friends." Serena walked back to him and filled up his half empty coffee mug.

"Strange friends, do they always idolize FMN like that," he asked.

"They do. I don't understand why though. She's a thief and should be behind bars," Serena said in a slightly angry tone.

"Nice to know someone else thinks that way. Serena was it?" She nodded, "you know Serena, you have a very strange hair style."

Serena got mad, "so. I've always had my hair like this. You don't see me commenting on how ugly that green jacket is."

He was laughing, "if you knew who I was, you wouldn't say things like that."

"Oh I know perfectly well who you are. You are Mr. Shields, the wealth owner of the mansion over looking Tokyo," she said.

"So you're openly insulting me knowing what I could do to you," he said smiling.

"Just because your rich doesn't mean every one will be nice to you," she said.

"You're gutsy, you know that right," he asked.

"You learn to be tough and gutsy when living in an orphanage. Defending myself comes naturally," she said.

"Well Serena, I must be going. Maybe I'll come see you again some time." He set enough money down for the coffee and a generous tip.

"Whatever, have a good day Mr. Shields," Serena said not looking at him.

"Please, call me Darien," he said and walked out.

Over the next month, Darien would visit Serena at the arcade every day. He found that he liked to talk to her and be around her. Her voice was like and angels harp, even when they would have their little arguments.

Serena found it to be the same way. She looked forward to him visiting her. She couldn't wait till school ended and she was able to talk to him again.

On the day of the full moon, Darien walked in like normal and sat at his usual spot. Serena could see he was less then happy. "What's wrong Darien?"

"A month has passed since FMN visited me and now it's time for another visit. I don't know if I'll be able to catch her this time," he said.

"You'll catch her, sooner or later all thief's get caught." Serena had almost forgotten that she was FMN, she was sad that she'd have to keep up her image and steal from him again.

"Well I think I've got her this time. I have a tracking device on the item I think she'll take." He looked down into the coffee that she had just handed him. "I also have another trick up my sleeve."

"You'll get her for sure then," Serena said.

"I'd like for you to come to my celebration party. That is if I do catch her." He looked up at her hoping she said yes.

"Of course I'll go Darien," she said.

"Good, I must go then. I have a lot of planning to do." He finished the rest of his coffee and paid saying goodbye to her.

Her smile turned into a frown as he left. She knew she'd never be able to attend that party. It was impossible; if there were a party it'd mean that she had been caught.

Later that night, she prepared to go out as FMN. "I'm sorry Darien but I must keep up my reputation" she said to herself. She left her apartment threw the trap door in her ceiling. A pair of ruby red cat eyes watched her.

Serena reached the mansion by scaling the cliff wall. It was formed by and earth quack hundreds of years ago but it still had plenty of hand and foot holds. Climbing the wall was the easy part. Getting into the vault would be the challenging part.

Walking silently threw the shadows, FMN found her way to the main part of the mansion. The vault was in the center but it wasn't to far away now.

She hid behind a door when a group of heavily armed men started walking towards her. Unfortunately, there were too many guards in the house for her to safely get by. The door she hid behind led to a small personal study. She knew this room for she had used it before to get in, the window didn't have the best of locks.

Opening the window she found the small ledge big enough for her to walk on. Walking carefully, she took the small ledge to the closest open window she could find. She was happy to find that the one that did open was right next to the vault. It was easy enough to get in so far but she was getting more and more cautious as she went. Walking over to a wall that had a vent large enough for her to crawl threw, she took off the vent covering and entered it. she didn't have far to go until the vent opened to the vault.

Looking in she saw that no one was around. 'This is too easy,' she thought. She got out of the vent and looked around. Still no one was coming. Maybe they didn't even know she was there yet. She looked at the many items of jewelry and wondered why a man needed that much gold when he didn't wear any of it. She spotted something shaped like a crescent moon. It was perfect with the moon theme. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands examining it carefully. On the back she found the small microchip that Darien had spoken of. She wasn't going to risk taking it off so she continued looking.

Under a few necklaces she found a star shaped locket. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. It didn't matter any way, the think didn't look like it had cost more then a dollar. She placed it in the pocket that ran along her leg and put down her trademark calling card. She started out of the vault threw the vents silently so as to make sure no one heard her knocking around in them.

Once back in the previous room, she replaced the vent cover carefully and started to leave. "I don't appreciate you making a fool of me," said a male voice.

She turned to see who had spoken. The man was tall and was wearing a tuxedo. He had a long black cape that was lined with some sort of red fabric on the inside, a plain black cane with a white end, a tall top hat, and a mask that covered his eyes hiding them from her. "Making a fool of you? Oh you must be the new head of police that Darien hired. It was clever of you to head me off at my point of escape. Not like the last four incompetent fools that tried to get me out in the open and capture me. And what's with the silly tux, you a fan or something, I can sign something for you if you like."

"One, I am not the police, I own this mansion. Two, my first name is reserved for only those that I care for deeply. Three, I have to agree, the last men that I hired were fools. And finally four, this tux is what I'll wear to my celebration party for capturing you," he said confidently.

An idea popped into her head, "if you capture me, you'll never see Serena again." It seemed like a good idea, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"What have you done to Serena," he said, his tone had changed from confidant to angry in moments.

"Nothing, she's safe, for now. You must really like her, I know you go and see her every day at the arcade," she said.

"I don't just like her, I love her more then anything," he said hands balled at his sides.

* * *

AN: ok so i couldn't wait to put up teh second chapter. it usually takes me longer to type each chapter but i had the whole weekend free. any way, what do you think. again i'dlove the reviews as many as possible. my goal is to have chapter three up before next friday still. if i don't i'm sorr please don't hurt me. oh and to all who read this please review because your names will be put up on the last chapter. 


	4. CHAPTER 3: what curse?

**Disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon**

AN: i said it and you got it. here's chapter three. thanks all for the reviews too.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

She was shocked, "you love m-, her. Why don't you tell her," FMN asked.

"Because I'm afraid of what she'll say. Why am I telling you this? Take me to Serena and I promise that you make it out of here alive. I want to make sure she's safe and unharmed," he said.

Suddenly her plan had backfired; she couldn't do what he asked because she couldn't be in two places at once. "No, you'll see her like always at the arcade," she said.

"How do I not know you're bluffing. For all I know, she could be safe," he said.

"Fine then, I'll have her call you when I set her free," she said frantically trying to get him to agree.

"Still no go. Again, she could be fine right now and when you leave you go and capture her and tell her to call then you get away. I want to see her, in person," he said.

She sighed wondering just how she'd do it. "Fine, I'll take you to her. But none of your men are to come, just you and me."

"Agreed," he said determined to see Serena safe.

"Right then, if you don't want to take my path out I suggest you lead. And to let you know, my path includes climbing down the cliff face," she said.

"we can take my way out," he said and walked out. She followed him; every guard in the castle watched as Darien motioned for them to lower their weapons. A sea of men parted for them and she smiled under her mask.

He took her out of the mansion and she led the rest of the way to her apartment building. Outside her door Serena turned toward him, "she's tied up in there. You stay out here and I'll untie her in there. I'll tell her you're here and slip away while she comes and meet you. No compromise," she said.

Grinding his teeth he nodded. Serena entered her apartment and closed the door behind her. She became frantic as she changed out of her ninja out fit and into a pair of pajamas. To make sure it looked real, she set up a chair in her living room and laid her climbing rope around it. She stashed away her outfit forgetting about the star locket. Rubbing her eyes hard to make them look red, she checked herself in the mirror and messed up her hair some. She did one last scan over her apartment to make sure it looked real. Opening the door she found him still waiting. "Darien," she said trying to sound like she had been crying.

"Serena," he said. He grabbed her arms and made her look him in the eyes. "Are you alright, did she hurt you, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Darien, she didn't hurt me. She was real nice about tying me up. She put a blanket around me so the ropes wouldn't hurt and keep me warm," Serena said. "And no, I don't need anything but sleep. Thank you Darien." Tears dotted the sides of her eyes, 'he really does care for me,' she thought.

"Thank god Serena, I was so worried." He pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in his shirt and hugged him back. "I was so scared Serena. I was afraid I wouldn't get to tell you I love you."

"You love me, but why? Surely there are other, prettier, girls that would love to be with you," she looked into his eyes still hugging him.

"Because Serena, I feel the most at peace when I'm around you. It's like I have no cares whatsoever. I enjoy being around you; I look forward to our time together. You also speak your mind and I don't know of anyone else who will tell me I'm acting like a jerk. You have a personality that makes it hard for anyone to stay mad," he said. "and I can trust you, I'd wouldn't doubt for a moment that you'd be there for me."

The last comment made Serena's heart break. He trusted her with his life yet she was going behind his back and steeling from him. She took a step back leaving the warmth of his arms. "Darien I have to tell you something," she said looking at the ground. She couldn't keep her secret from him any longer.

"What is it Serena," he asked.

She looked into his hope filled his eyes and broke down. She didn't want to break his heart. "I love you too Darien," she said.

He breathed a sigh of relief; "you scared me for a moment there. But I'm glad you feel the same way Serena." Darien pulled her into his arms again and kissed her. It was sweet and warm and neither one of hem wanted to stop.

She broke the kiss and stepped way blushing. "I go to go to bed Darien, I still have school tomorrow."

"Alright Serena, sleep tight. And don't forget to lock all your windows and door," he said as she went back into her apartment.

"Goodnight Darien," she said before closing the door and locking it.

Darien walked away smiling. Even though he didn't catch FMN, he did catch something else, Serena's heart.

On the other side of the door, Serena wasn't as happy as she should have been. She did love him but she couldn't tell him about her other life. She cleaned up her apartment and went to sit on her bed. All the while she was being watched by Luna. The cat hopped up onto the bed with ease. Serena started petting her head, "oh Luna, what am I do? I love him but I don't want to see him hurt any more."

"Serena, I cannot allow you to see him any more," said a feline voice.

Serena looked at Luna shocked, "L-luna, you can talk? But how?"

"I've been able to talk for a long time Serena. I shall explain later, but right now I must tell you that you can't see Darien."

"But why Luna, I love him," Serena asked.

"Because he jeopardizes your job as the full moon ninja," the cat said.

"Fine then I won't be a ninja anymore," she said

"That won't work Serena, you are bound to the roll of a ninja until your children can assume the responsibility. I guess I will have to explain it. Since ancient times, your family kept the way of the ninja. They were the best and were known threw out all or Japan. They refused to let their business die when modern times began to set in. They honored the tradition of working hard to get their prizes. In honoring that, they became bound to it. They kept the tradition alive all these years welcoming it and not think it a curse. Serena you must do the same. The world mustn't forget what it was built upon. Over time, I joined your family, training them all to move as cats do. Watching them to make sure they don't get greedy. I am bound to your family as a guardian and an advisor. I know what I am talking about when I say you cannot love the one who you steal from," luna said.

"so there is no way I can stop," Serena asked.

"I'm sorry but no," the cat said.

"then I have no choice but to do what you say," Serena said sad.

"I'm sorry Serena. I'll leave you alone, I can see you need time to think." Luna hopped off the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

After Luna had left, Serena got up and changed into her ninja outfit. She needed to talk to someone and the only person she could think of was Darien. She slipped out of her room and headed off into the night towards Dariens.

* * *

AN: Well you got it. chapter three. what do you think, i promised this chapter up before next friday and it's not even monday. please review. so stay tuned folks because there's more to come. again i'll try to have the th chapter up before friday. 


	5. CHAPTER 4: A magic locket?

**Disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon**

AN: i know i said i'd have this chapter up a week or so ago but things came up. i'm reallt sorry about that. but here is the forth chapter, i hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

It was a lot easier to get into Dariens seeing as the guards had all left already. She searched the mansion for him without any trouble. She finally found him in a library reading and she saw the book was about ninjas. She smiled under the mask because he didn't hear her enter. She looked over his shoulder, her mouth next to his ear. "It's not enough that you know me but you have to read about me too?"

Darien nearly jumped out of his chair as he spun around to look at her. "What are you doing here, you've already stolen from me once tonight?"

"I need to ask a favor of you," Serena said.

"A favor? What makes you think I'll do you a favor," Darien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because if you do this for me, I'll give myself up to you. You can choose what you want to do with me after that." Serena stood straight up and crossed her arms. She looked down at Darien who seemed too not to believe her. "I give you my word."

He was thinking, wondering if it was a trick to get more of his jewelry. But she hadn't technically lied to him so he had no reason not to believe her. "Fine I'll do it. And when I'm done helping you, I'll put you in prison where you belong. So, what is this favor that you want?"

"I need you to help me break a curse," she said.

"A curse? There's no such thing as a curse. I knew that you were trying to get my money," he said standing up.

"I'm not lying, I really do need your help," she spoke in her most sincere voice.

He looked at her, he couldn't see her face but he could see her big blue eyes ones that felt so familiar. In them held the honesty of a saint and he couldn't help but believe her. "Fine, whose curse would you like me to help break?"

"Mine," she told him. She saw that he was confused, "I do not want to be a ninja any more. Unfortunately, I have no choice."

"Why do you have no choice in being a ninja," he asked more confused.

She sighed, "I told you, it's because of this curse. My family has kept up this tradition for a long time and eventually it became a duty bound by blood, no one could escape it. We do it to remind people of the past, of what a ninja was. If I could find a way to remind people for the rest of time, then I think I could break the curse."

"Do you really want to stop? You have fame and, if you wanted, fortune." He looked at her more confused then ever.

"I'm sure. It's because I have fallen in love and cannot be with him as I am. Even if I go to jail, I'll be free to love him not held back by this curse." She clenched her fists at her side and shut her eyes tightly so a tear slid from the corner.

"Why not tell him? Maybe he'll understand," Darien said

"Maybe he would, but I don't think so. So are you going to help me or what? I only have a month left before I'm forced to steel again." She opened her eyes and looked at him with determination.

Something in her voice and eye's reminded him of Serena. "Earlier today I told you that I loved someone. I may have not opened up to you but you helped me open up to myself. I'll help you break your curse so you can open up to this man that you love."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," she said.

"So what are we going to do," he asked.

"Well it's to late tonight to start. I've not had enough sleep for tomorrow. We can pick up tomorrow night just after full dark," she said heading to the entrance. She paused at the door and turned to him waiting for an answer. At his firm nod, she turned and left.

For two weeks, she would sneak out of her apartment and went to Dariens mansion. They talked for hours each night but in the end, neither one could think of something that could stand the test of time. Movies all became old and unmatchable and songs lost their tune as new ones were written.

"There is nothing we can do. In two weeks, I will be forced to steel again. I don't want to do that." She slammed her fist on the table. She stood beside it looking down at the papers spread across it. She yawned under her mask, her glove covered hand hovered over her mouth.

"You know if I knew who you were, we could do this during the day. It would be better for the both of us," he suggested.

"Your right but I don't know if your ready," she said. "I have to go now, it's getting really late."

Serena turned to walk away but Darien reached out and grabbed her wrist. "You're coming tomorrow, right?"

"Right, unless you've decided to go back on our agreement," serena said.

"No I haven't. But I've been thinking. I trust that when this is over, you will turn yourself in but what's to stop you from braking out of jail. You are a ninja and that's your specialty," he said.

"It's because of the curse that I have these ninja powers. No curse, no powers," she said.

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow," he said and let her wrist to go.

She put her hands in her pockets only to feel something hard. She pulled it out and looked at it, "oh I almost forgot about this." She held the star locket out to him in her palm. He reached out and touched it to take it. Instantly, it opened and soft melody began to play. A gentle light shown from a crescent moon that danced in a circle inside the locket.

Darien pulled his hand away. The lid closed stopping the music and turning off the light. Both Darien and Serena looked at the locket and then at each other. She set it on the table and left immediately. Darien slowly reached out and grabbed the locket. He waited for it to open but nothing happened. He turned it over in his hands a few times examining it. It remained closed, even after he tried to pry it open.

He set it back it down on the table and stared at it. He thought of why he had even gotten it. It was small, barley clean, and didn't open. And yet, it was like it called to him. He found it in a secret compartment in an old dresser. The resale store gave it to him for free since the secret compartment upped the dresser price.

So he brought it back to his place and put it into the vault forgetting about it. He picked it back up and put it in his jacket pocket figuring that the lock jarred open when she had it but now was stuck again.

Serena wished for her bed as she hopped from roof to roof. She had been at Dariens longer then ever making her stay up later and loosing more sleep. It was because she was so tired that she failed to notice the man following her. She landed on one roof and stopped to catch her breath.

The man following her took his chance. He aimed at her heart and pulled the trigger of the gun.

Luckily for Serena, she heard the soft click of the gun before it went off. She jumped into the air trying to dodge it. The bullet hit her in the leg and she fell to the roof below hitting it hard as she landed on her side. The gunman, thinking she was dead, smiled and walked away from his hiding spot.

In the dead silence of the night, Serena heard him walk away. She could hear that he wasn't far away, maybe a few buildings over. Once she knew he was gone, she sat up and checked the damage he did to her. Her leg was bleeding badly; the bullet had gone into the side of her thigh. She looked around trying to find a place to stay because she was to far from home. If she tried to make it home, her leg would only bleed more causing her to die from blood loss.

The door to the roof flew open as someone ran out. A girl with long blond hair stopped yards away from serena. "Full Moon Ninja?"

* * *

AN: i know big cliff hanger but you all can gess who the girl is if you know anything about sailor moon. any way what do you think. please reveaw as much as possible. 


	6. CHAPTER 5: Does he see her?

**Disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon**

AN: ok so i got lot's of requests to put up the next chapter. so here it is. i hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Mina what are you doing here," FMN asked.

"Well I kind of live here. My apartment is on the top floor. I heard something hard hit the roof and came to look," Mina said. "How did you know my name any way? Oh no, your bleeding. From what?"

"Mina, I'll answer all your questions but I need you to do something for me in return." FMN stood up weakly against the pain.

A few hours later, Mina had removed the bullet from Serena's leg. Serena had to bite down on a towel to keep from screaming but Mina finally got it out. She had bandaged it up finally getting the bleeding to stop. "So my best friend, Serena, is the full moon ninja. Why didn't you tell me? You know how much I wanted to meet FMN," Mina said trying to keep calm.

In the few hours that she was there, Serena had spilled everything to Mina. Her family history, the curse, Darien, and Luna. It felt good to tell someone other then Luna but she still worried. "I'm sorry but I didn't want you to get involved in this, I've already got Darien staying up half the night for me."

"Serena, thanks for the concern but I'm your best friend. We've known each other since kindergarten. You should know that I'd do any thing for you," Mina said.

"I know," Serena said a little ashamed of herself. "So do you think you could help me back to my apartment. Luna still doesn't know I'm sneaking out after two weeks."

"Yea, I will. But you got to take it easy on that leg. And I suggest that you skip tomorrows midnight meeting with Darien," Mina said.

"I can't do that but I will take it easy," Serena said.

The next morning, a man waked into Dariens study. "Malakite, what brings you here. FMN does not come for another 13 days, I don't need you," Darien said, annoyance tinting his voice.

"My brothers and I have been humiliated enough by that girl. So, last night, Jedite went out and followed her into the city. When she finally stopped, Jedite shot her down. She is dead sir, and she will not bother you again," Malakite said with a smile. He expected to hear congratulations from Darien but was instead shocked by his expression.

Darien was shaking with anger. "I told you I'd call you when I needed you again. You, Jedite, Nephrite, and Zoizite have all gotten a chance to prove your selves. But each of you have failed. And now you fail me again, I wanted her captured alive the next time she came. But you went ahead without my permission and killed her. We may never know who she is now. Malakite, your fired and so are your brothers. Now leave," Darien said trying hard to keep his voice even and calm.

"Yes sir," Malakite said. He walked out angry as well. He stood outside the closed study doors for a moment. "How dare he fire me. Me, Malakite, of the four stone brothers. He'll pay for the this," he mumbled before walking away.

Darien didn't let any tears fall, though he wanted to. He decide that since she had no family to mourn her and no known friends to bury her, he would hold a funeral for her. It was only right because he was the only one she ever confided in and had gone to him for help.

Darien worked threw the day until he glanced at a clock and noticed that it was time to see Serena. He knew that she would be able to cheer him up, the thought of just seeing her made him smile. He grabbed his green jacket and headed out. Forgotten by Darien, the star locket waited in his pocket for a time when it could open again.

Serena was behind the counter at the crown arcade when Darien entered. She had her usual green apron on and her hair was done up in it's normal style. He also noted that she seemed to be walking weirdly and leaning heavily on something. "Hey Serena, what's with the limp," he asked and sat on his normal stool.

"Oh it's nothing, a dog bit me on the back of the leg. It bled like crazy but it stopped and I put bandages on it so I should be fine in no time. So what's up with you, you seem down," she asked and poured a cup of coffee.

"I was told this morning that the full moon ninja was shot and killed last night. I've been helping her for the past two weeks and she's not a bad person. She's just under a curse, or should I say was under a curse," Darien said. Darien looked down into his coffee sad.

Serena smiled at his concern, "Darien, don't worry. Every thing will be all right."

"Don't worry Serena, someone was killed and I feel as if it is my fault," he said getting angry.

"Don't worry Darien because she isn't dead. Mina found the full moon ninja on her roof. She told me that she took the bullet out of her leg and she left," she said. Serena yawned; her hand hovered over her mouth as she did. Silence settled between them as he watched her.

"Why are you always tiered, Serena? For the past two weeks, all you been doing is yawning." He leaned back in his chair watching her, one hand still on his coffee cup.

"A friend has been helping me on a project at night," she answered. She didn't want to lie to him so she told him as much as possible.

"Oh ok. Well I best be going, I have a lot to undo seeing as FMN is still alive." They walked to the end of the counter to hug as they usually do.

Darien's jacket pocket caught on something unseen and the contents spilled out including the star locket. Both Serena and Darien went down to pick up the items. Their hands landed on the star locket and it began to open. But Serena wrapped her fingers around it closing it firmly. She handed it to him quickly along with the rest of his stuff so that it wouldn't have a chance to open again.

"have a good day Darien," she said.

They hugged and Darien left waving to her. After walking a few minutes, he pulled out the star locket. He looked it over again and it didn't look any different then before. But he was sure that it had opened when he and Serena touched it, just like when he and FMN touched it

Realization hit him, and hard. He slapped his forehead with his palm. Serena was the full moon ninja. Everything about them was the same; same hair, same eyes, same height, they even yawned the same. He had to tell her he knew and it was ok. But he couldn't in public, he'd have to wait until she came over to his house that evening, if she was able to.

Later that night, Serena did head over to Dariens. It took her longer then usual, but she got in with the same stealth as ever. She found him in his study sleeping in his normal chair. She smiled thinking he had fallen asleep waiting for her. She took a small but heavy blanket that adorned one of the couches and laid it over him. She pulled off her mask, leaned in and kissed his forehead as if he was a sleeping child. When she pulled back, she found his midnight blue eyes starring at her, wide-awake.

* * *

AN: ok so a cliffhanger. don't hurt be, but darien sees her. please review. 


	7. CHAPTER 6: Is this the truth?

**disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon**

AN: i hope you all like this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

She was startled; he was seeing her without her mask. "D-Darien," she said stuttering. She took a step away from him expecting that he'd be outraged and try to attack her. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you so that's why I didn't tell you. I wanted your trust first, please understand."

"Serena, it's ok. I knew before you came," he explained. He grabbed the blanket and stood leaving it on the chair.

"You did? How'd you find out," she asked.

"Everything just fell into place after I left the arcade. It was the star locket, it was only open for a split second, but I know I saw that golden light. The only other time I saw that happen was last night, with you," he said.

"I would have told you earlier but I didn't want your feelings getting in the way of helping me," she said.

He walked over to her. Her face was lowered as if she was hanging her head in shame. "Serena," he said gently but she wouldn't look up. He hooked his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. "Serena, I love you. Nothing will ever change that so don't think that I'll easily give up on you just because of this."

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shirt. "I love you too Darien. Ever since I first saw you in the arcade."

He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and stroked her hair with his other hand. "I'll help you however I can Serena. I'll stay with you until the very end."

She looked up at him after she had stopped crying, "thank you Darien."

He smiled down at her, "anytime Serena. I know it's not your fault. You cannot change who you are," he said.

"Well since you know it's me, we can meet during the day. I really do need my sleep for school; I'm starting to fall behind. How about we meet here tomorrow. It's a Saturday so I can get here early. I don't work either so I won't have to be anywhere," she suggested.

"You could sleep here for the night," he said. "And in the morning, I'll have transportation for you to your apartment."

"Thanks, but Luna would yell at me if she knew I was here," Serena said.

"Luna, who's she," he asked.

"My cat, don't ask," she answered.

"Well alright then, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yea, tomorrow," Serena said and started to leave.

"Wait, take this Serena." He went up to her and took out the star locket. He took her hand and laid it in her palm. As they both touched it, the locket opened and the beautiful music started playing as the crescent moon danced in the center.

"Darien I couldn't," she started.

"Take it, I want you to have it. It's so you can remember the song it plays, our song." He curled her fingers around it closing it in the process.

Serena nodded, "thanks Darien." She put the locket away in her pocket. She stood on her toes and kissed him. She put her mask back on and left.

Serena got home faster then she thought possible with her still injured leg. Even though she was shot only about 24 hours before, she didn't feel any pain. She hummed the locket's tune as she got ready for bed. She took the locket with her and laid it on the pillow next to her head. She lay on her side looking at it, her fingertips gently touching its surface. She fell asleep just like that and didn't stir the entire evening.

Serena woke the next morning feeling better then ever before, even her leg felt better. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood finding there was no pain at all. She sat on the bed again and began to undo the bandages. They were stained dark red with dried blood but when she looked at the wound, she found it was gone.

Luna walked into Serena's room, "Serena, you should get up. It's almost-" Luna stopped dead in her tracks seeing the bandages. "Serena what happened, are you hurt," she asked worried. She ran over to Serena and looked at her up and down searching for any injuries

"I'm fine Luna, it was nothing," Serena said.

"Serena, tell me what has happened this minute," Luna demanded.

"Fine, you don't have to get all huffy about it," Serena said crossing her arms. "Two nights ago, I went out and on my way home I was shot in the back of the leg."

"You were shot, and you didn't tell me," Luna yelled.

"Look Luna, its no big deal. I'm alright, see no mark at all," Serena moved her leg so that Luna could see the back.

Luna calmed down visibly, "ok, I guess I can't complain if your not hurt anymore. But tell me, what were you doing out so late and why didn't you tell me you were leaving."

Serena sighed, "I was at Dariens, we're trying to find a way to brake my curse."

"I told you Serena there is no way to brake this curse. All you can do is accept it," Luna said.

"No Luna, there must be another reason why I'm stuck doing this, not to keep up some silly tradition. I mean we have museums for that," Serena said.

"I guess my lie won't work any longer so I'll tell you the truth. Long ago, I was in love with a man. We were true loves and were only separated when we had to go home. I loved him very much. But we never saw each other at our homes, it was considered improper to go to an unwed mans house alone, so we only met in public. At that time I was very rich and so was he. But my fortune was from various items that I had stolen and pawned off for gold. See I was a ninja too, and a very good one. They called me the black cat, the toughest ninja in all of Japan. One night, on a trip out, I managed to steal a very precious item from a large mansion but I was caught without my mask. It turned out the mansion belonged to my love. When he saw me, he cursed me and the rest of my family to forever steal from our true loves. He also said that the only way to brake the curse is to have our true loves show the ultimate act of love. I died a year later. Partially from giving birth to my daughter and partially from my broken heart. When I woke, I found I was stuck in this cat body. I knew it was my job to make sure that my family didn't die the same way as me. For several generations, my family tried to tell their loves of what we were but they all ended up dead. So I gave up on telling the truth and made this lie to protect my family line," Luna said.

"Well that explains why I stole from Darien then," Serena said.

"And that's why you cannot fall in love for him. It'll only mean death or loneliness. If he found out that FMN was his girlfriend, he'd put you to death," Luna said.

"But Luna, I already love him, and he loves me. He knows I am the Full Moon Ninja and he still loves me," Serena said.

"He may say he loves you, but as long as I'm a cat then it's not enough. He has to pass the true test of love," Luna said.

"So what is this test. I'll talk to Darien and I'll see if he's willing to do it," Serena asked.

"I don't know Serena. No one has ever fallen for his or her true loves and is loved in return even though they knew who they were," Luna said.

"Well don't worry Luna, I'll figure it out. We'll have this curse broken before the next full moon and you'll be back to normal," Serena said.

"Just be careful Serena, you're my last hope," Luna said.

"I will Luna," Serena said. Luna left Serena to get ready alone. Serena changed into normal cloths and packed a small backpack of things she'd need on the walk to his mansion. Before she left, she had a faint feeling that she'd need her ninja outfit and the locket. She went back into her room and packed the items away in her backpack and left.

Darien was in his office looking over some papers when someone knocked on his door. "Enter," he said without looking up.

The large wooden double doors opened and in walked four men; all had an evil look in their eyes. Darien looked up at them, "what are you four doing here, I fired you," Darien said.

Malakite stepped forward, "to put it simply, we're going to pay you back for firing us."

* * *

AN: please review. the more reviews the quicker i'll have these chapters up. 


	8. CHAPTER 7: Can I help?

**disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon**

AN: i hope you all like this chapter

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7**

"See, nobody fires the stone brothers. But since you did, you're going to have to pay," Jedite said.

"And it won't be money," Nephrite said.

"You ruined our lives, so we'll ruin yours," Zoizite said.

"If you don't get out now, I'll call security," Darien said standing up.

"We were security until you fired us," Malakite said.

"So no one's left to save you," Zoizite said.

"Why would I need saving, I can protect myself. Now leave," Darien said.

"No," Jedite said. He was the first to attack Darien but was soon joined by Nephrite. Darien was able to fend them off for a while until Zoizite helped the other two. In the three against one fight, Darien fell. A punch to his stomach brought him down to his knees.

"Tie him to the chair," Malakite ordered.

"What are you going to do," Darien asked. His wrists and ankles were tied down as he looked at Malakite. He tested the strength of the bonds and found them done tightly but he never took his eyes off Malakite.

"Slow torture then we'll see," Jedite answered, his evil smile widened.

Serena walked up to the large gates of the mansion. She'd been here many times and knew it was huge but seeing it from this view made it seem even larger. She looked to both sides and found and intercom button below a speaker. She pushed the button and waited for a response.

"Who's there," asked a deep cold voice.

The voice sent shivers down her back it was so cold. "My name is Serena, I'm here to see Darien, I'm his girlfriend." There was silence for a long moment.

"Come in, he's waiting for you in his office," the voice said before the intercom turned off. The gates swung open for her and she walked in with and uneasy feeling.

"So not only will we torture you, we'll torture your girlfriend too. I think we should have a little fun with her, I have been in need of a woman lately," Jedite said.

"Don't you touch her," Darien threatened.

"I don't think she'll have a choice. Gag him so he can't warn her. She'll be here soon," Malakite said.

Serena walked to where she knew Dariens office was, she had visited it many time within the past couple weeks. She knocked on the door before entering. "Hey Darien I have good news," she said looking at the back of his tall chair. He didn't say anything and she started to wonder what was up, "Darien?"

The door behind her closed and two sets of hands clasped around her wrists. Serena looked to see who held her. Both were blond, one with long hair in a pony tail, the other with short hair. She noticed they were a pair of guards she'd beaten before when entering Dariens home. Serena looked at the back of his chair once again, "Darien, what's happening? Why are you doing this, I thought you loved me."

"Oh he's not doing anything, we are." Malakite stepped out from behind Dariens chair. He turned the chair around revealing Darien tied up. "You happened to walk in on us repaying out ex-boss. But now you've seen to much and you'll have to suffer the same."

"Let him go," Serena demanded.

All four men laughed. "And what is a weak girl like you going to do about it. Nothing, that's what. Tie her wrists," Malakite said. Jedite tied her up with her hands behind her back. "Now take her into the next room. Have your fun with her Jedite; just make sure we can hear her scream.

Darien struggled against his bindings more as he watched Serena be dragged away. The remaining three surrounded Darien. "Where shall we start first?"

"No, no, let me go. Stop it, let me go," Serena screamed as Jedite pulled her into the next room.

Jedite threw her down on a couch and she turned over onto her back. Her hands were hidden giving her a chance to try and free herself from the bindings. "Shut up, if you cooperate, this will go easy and it will even be enjoyable for you to."

"Wh-what are you going to do," Serena asked horrified.

"I'm supposed to make you scream, I can think of one way that will make you scream for sure." His fingers walked up her bear and freshly shaven legs.

Serena's eyes widened as she realized what he meant, "no don't, please." She struggled against the bindings desperately.

"Don't tell me a young beautiful girl like you has never been with a man. Well it will be my pleasure to be your first." His fingers found their way to the top of her short shorts and started undoing the button.

Serena screamed at the top of her lungs, "no don't touch me."

"Screaming already, Malakite will be pleased," Jedite said.

A smile appeared on her face. "Good, then they won't come looking when I don't scream," Serena said finally freeing her wrists.

"What do you mean, I'm going to have you scream for me all night long," he said.

"I mean this." She pulled one hand from behind her back and punched him squarely in the noes.

Jedite stumbled back stunned and holding his noes. "Why you little witch. Now I'll kill you." He jumped at her with his hands aiming for her neck.

Serena moved to the side and he ran past her crashing into a table and landing on the floor. Serena took a deep breath and screamed again. Her voice could break glass if she wanted but she withheld that much. Braking glass would cause someone else to come running.

"Stop that horrible screeching," Jedite yelled covering his ears in pain. He got up and again attacked her.

When she dodged him again swiftly, she brought the side of her palm down onto the back of his neck knocking him out. With the rope that once held her, Serena tied him to a chair. She gagged him not wanting him to wake and yell for his brothers.

She walked over to her bag, which had been tossed aside as they entered the room. "I got to save Darien but I can't do it as Serena. He'll need the full moon ninja," she said pulling the outfit out of the bag. She pulled on the ninja outfit starting with the main body. She tied on her shoes then pulled on her gloves working the fingers to make sure they were on securely. Lastly, she pulled the mask over her head and pulled her long buns and ponytails threw the holes.

She looked around the room, her ninja mind fully in control. She searched for a weapon but found only a dull letter opener. She sighed, "looks like I'll have to have a plan to take them out. Because I can't do the three of them at once."

She exited the room and went to the door that led to Dariens office. Behind it she could head soft thuds and moans of pain. Her heart was torn in two hearing him like that but it would do them no good to rush in. "I'll be back for you Darien," she whispered.

A thought crossed her mind and she formulated a plan. They had answered the intercom before, why not again? If she could get them to go to the door one at a time and knock them out on the way there, she'd have a chance. Or at least if they all went to the door, she could slip in and free Darien while they were away.

Quickly, she dashed out to the front gates, which were still open. She pushed the intercom button and waited for an answer. A long moment later, they answered, "yes what is it?"

"Uh. Package for Mr. Shields, I need someone to sign for it," FMN said in a low tone.

A few seconds went by and she thought her plan had failed. Then the intercom spoke again, "stay there, I'll be there in a minute."

It fell quiet and FMN ran back to the mansion to meet him half way. She heard his quickened footsteps and ducked around a corner. She'd have to make this fast and get to the second guy so as not to arouse suspicions from the other two.

Nephrite turned the corner only to meet her fist. Blood soon started running down over the fingers that held his noes. He looked up at her, his eyes turning wide. "You? But you're dead. Jedite shot you," he said.

"Do I look dead, no. But thanks for that info; I'll be sure to take care of Jedite once I get to him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain mansion owner to save." FMN rushed forward and uppercut him right in the stomach knocking the living daylights out of him.

"Two down, two to go," she said after tying him up. She ran once more to the door and pushed the intercom.

"What is it now," the cold voice said.

"Uh, no one has come to the door to sign for this package," FMN said in the same low tone.

"Fine, we're coming," he said and turned it off.

FMN ran back to the house and hid again as the footsteps got closer. She wouldn't try to take on the two that were left, her only concern at that moment was getting Darien out of harms way. When they passed her, FMN went out of her hiding spot back to Dariens office. She opened the door and walked in. he was still tied to the chair slumped over. She couldn't see his face but she could see the amount of blood that pooled on the floor was much too much. Panic struck her as she worried if he was dead or not, she didn't even see any signs of breathing. "Darien?"

* * *

AN: here's the next chapter but let me say, i'm kinda disapointed in the number of reviews. i hope that every one who reads this will review otherwise i'm going to give up. 


	9. CHAPTER 8: is there an intruder?

**Disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon**

AN: anothe chapter up finally, i'm so sorry i haven't gotten to many up lately but with school, and graduateing, and everything else. so here it is.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

Dariens head shot up at the sound of her voice. She was safe was the only thing he thought. FMN quickly rushed to his side and pulled out the gag that was still in his mouth. "You're here, thank god your safe," he said happy.

She laid her gloved hand over his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet. "We need to get you out of here," she whispered. She untied him quickly and he was soon free rubbing his sore wrists. She helped him stand but found that he couldn't walk, so he had to lean on her as they walked. After quite a few twist and turns down the halls, they found a room where they could sit. "How are you doing Darien," she asked.

"A little sore, a few cuts and scratches, and quite a lot of bruises on me but better then you know now that I know your safe. It scared me so much when I saw you get taken away. I could feel my heart braking as I heard you scream. And I finally lost hope when there was no screaming. I thought you were dead. What happened in there," he asked sitting down in an overstuffed chair.

FMN sat next to him on the ground letting her head and back rest against the wall. "Nothing actually. Serena had to think of a way to get away so she screamed so that the other three would think that Jedite was doing his job. Sort of a reverse distraction so they wouldn't come looking. But also to throw Jedite off her trail when she was undoing her own ropes. We're both very sorry for scaring you," FMN said.

"It's all right Serena, we're safe now," he said.

"Not entirely, Zoizite and Malakite are still out there looking to kill you. And soon Jedite and nephrite will wake from being knocked out. They think I'm dead so that's an advantage. And they think that Serena is still with the Jedite, so they won't know about her until he is awake," she said.

"Wait, You? Serena? Why are you talking as if you are two different people serena," he asked.

"Because, we are two different people Darien. Until this curse is gone, I am Serena and The Full Moon Ninja. Same mind, same body, different personalities. Now come on, let's call the police they can take care of the last two," FMN said getting up and going over to the desk in the room they found.

"no one is calling any one," a cold voice said a bit annoyed. FMN spun around to see Malakite and Zoizite standing in the doorway. Zoizite was standing slightly behind Malakite with a smug smile on his face as if he knew something they didn't.

"You? You're the Full Moon Ninja. But Jedite killed you. You're supposed to be dead," Zoizite said.

"yes, I am dead. And I've come to avenge myself, idiot. Your brother has very bad aim, he missed me by a mile. I only pretended to be shot to throw you off my case. You shall all pay for trying to hurt me and to hurting him." FMN dashed forward, her strong legs made her to fast for them. She punched Malakite in the stomach and smiled thinking he'd go out like the others.

Instead, Malakite only stumbled back a step almost bumping into Zoizite. He looked up smiling, his long silver hair parted revealing that he had caught her punch. "It won't be that easy girl," he said and pushed her back a step. In one swift motion, he raised his hand to the side of his face and brought the backside of it down onto her cheek.

Serena fell to the ground by the force of the blow. "You'll pay for that," she said standing again almost face to face with him.

"What can you do, your just a girl. You're helpless against us men," he said.

"If you don't remember, this 'helpless girl' successfully got away from you and your brothers. And it wasn't luck, I was born to do this," she added at his open mouth.

Malakite got angry and hit her again. But this time, she didn't go down. She stood with a determined look in her eyes. "I'm going to make sure you die," he said. He reached around his back and grabbed the shotgun that Zoizite had been hiding behind Malakites back. He brought it to his front pressing the end of the barrel into her stomach. Her eyes went wide as he pulled the trigger and it made her fly back by the sheer force of it.

Everything moved in slow motion. She knew she was shot but didn't feel the pain. She finally hit the ground landing on her back and hitting her head. Slowly she leaned on one elbow and pressed her other hand into the wound. She could fell her glove become wet from her own blood. Her elbow gave way and she fell back down. The edge of her vision began to blur into blackness as she watched Darien run over her at the two. She closed her eyes not knowing if she'd ever open them again.

Darien saw her fall; it seemed so unreal to him. She'd dodged bullets before, jumped off cliff ledges, and run across rooftops. She was invincible. But now, she was hurt, and badly. Darien looked up to see Malakite aim at her again. He didn't know where the energy came from but he was able to get up and run at Malakite. Darien knocked the shotgun from his hands to an unknown place.

"She's dead and soon you will be too," Malakite said going to punch Darien.

Darien ducked sweeping his legs under Malakite knocking him over. "She gave her life for me. I won't let her sacrifice go in vain, I won't die." Darien looked at them for a split second before running a down a hallway.

"Come on, we have to get him," Malakite said getting up. The two ran after Darien but eventually lost track of him in the many winding halls.

In one of the dozens of offices, Darien hid under a desk. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Darien picked up the phone and dialed the police.

Twenty minutes went by before Darien heard the sounds of sirens. He left his hiding spot and went to where he knew FMN still lay. She hadn't been moved, the police hadn't even found her yet. Her long hair was sprawled out all over the floor beneath her. But instead of being the golden lockshe knew, they we're stained red from her own blood. He brushed her bangs away from her face, thankfully they were still the right color. She looked like a fallen angel after her wings had been ripped off.

Carefully, he pulled her mask up so he could see her face. He looked at her peaceful face and felt a tear escape from his eye. He leaned down and kissed her still warm lips. He sat back up and looked at her crying a little bit more. "Serena, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you. I didn't want you to die, I love you Serena."

* * *

AN: so? what do you think? it's great. and i'll have the next one up too. 


	10. CHAPTER 9: what can help darien now?

**Disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon**

AN: so i finally got the next chaptr up. what do you think? school is over for me soi was able to do the next chapter. here it is, #9

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9**

"I love you too Darien," Serena said startling him. She opened her eyes and starred at him with a small smile.

"Serena you're alright," he said happy.

"I'm a fast healer, thanks to you," she said. She sat up with a little pain and reached into her leg pocket. She pulled out the star locket; "I slept with this on my pillow next to me last night and this morning I woke without any pain in my leg. The wound had completely healed; not even a scar was left. I think there is something very special about this locket."

"I don't care about the locket as long as you're fine Serena," he said hugging her.

"Be careful, I'm still sore," she said and he let go of her. "So where are those evil men. Did you call the police and get them?"

"Yes I did, they're all being taken into custody as we speak," he said.

"Then I shouldn't stay, I'm a wanted woman. If the police find me, I'll be hauled off to jail," Serena said a little scared.

"You can stay here, I'll take you to my room. There are some extra cloths there you can change into as well as a bathroom to get cleaned off in," he said.

"Really, thanks Darien. That would be wonderful," Serena said smiling.

Darien helped her to his room. The bed was a king size and had deep blue silk sheets on them. The rest of the room was in decorated in the same deep blue but had the occasional green every now and them making the room look like a sea. Serena marveled at the size of his room, it was probably as big as her apartment. She sat in a chair while he went to his closet. He pulled out a set of pajamas and set them on the bed.

"Alright Serena, you can wear these cloths. There are towels in the bathroom when you're done. If you're tired, you can sleep on the bed. Don't wait up for me, I'll be a little late. So I'll see you later," he said.

"Thanks Darien," she said before he left. Serena walked into the bathroom and undressed. She let her wavy hair down out of the normal buns. She showered first to get rid of all the dried blood in her hair and on her body. If any one could see her, they'd say Serena was a goddess because of how beautiful she looked with her wet hair glistening against her body.

After her shower, Serena filled the tub and sat down letting her sore body soak. She felt like sleeping right there she was so tired. She stayed awake long enough to finish the bath. She dried off and change into the cloths Darien laid out for her. Slipping in under the sheets, she could feel that they were already warm and she was quickly asleep.

Darien walked back to where the police were still busy. Malakite, Jedite, Nephrite, and Zoizite were all in separate cars looking at him angry except Malakite. He had a hate filled smile thinking of how much pain Darien would feel since his ninja girlfriend was dead, at least that's what he thought.

After an hour of paperwork and interviews, they were taken away. Darien walked back his bedroom to see if Serena was still awake but found her gone. On the bed was one of her trademark cards with the black background, the full moon, and the letters FMN. He turned it over and found a note addressed to him. '_I wanted to stay and sleep, and I was about to too, but I know my cat would worry. We can talk tomorrow at the arcade at the usual time. I love you, see you then. Serena.'_

Darien sat on the bed and still held the card. "I've got to do something for her, but what."

Serena got back to her apartment thankfully unseen. She went in threw the secret door and fell back onto her bed. It was full dark by the time she got back. She looked out the window that was beside her bed and looked at the moon. It was starting to fill up marking that she didn't have much time before she would be forced out again.

Her hand came up to rest on her stomach where she'd been shot. 'Had it only been a few hours before that it happened,' she wondered. She grabbed the star locket and sat up looking at it. 'Is this thing really what's healing me or am I just that fast of a healer because of my ninja powers?'

She didn't notice Luna enter until she was sitting next to her. "So where have you been Serena," Luna asked.

"At Dariens. We ran into some trouble and had to stop it. But I'm fine so don't worry," Serena said.

"Did Darien cause the trouble," Luna asked cautiously.

"No, it was some really rude guys who thought that they shouldn't have been fired," Serena said.

"I see. So what are you holding," Luna asked trying to look at it.

"It's a locket, Darien gave it to me. Well actually I stole it, gave it back, then he gave it to me," Serena said.

Luna was amazed, "Serena, this locket. It was what I myself stole from my love so long ago. This is the thing that caused the start of this curse. That and my greed, but that doesn't matter now. I- I never thought I'd see it again," Luna said.

"This locket has helped me twice, I think, when I'm near it, all my wounds heal super fast. Remember the shot in the leg, it healed completely over night. And I only had it by me, I wasn't even touching it," Serena said.

"Serena, this could very well brake our curse. I've never been this close before to solving it," Luna said.

"But how," Serena asked.

"I don't know Serena. Maybe if we give it back to the descendant of the man I stole it from, then the curse would brake," she said.

"But Luna, it's mine and Dariens. I can't go giving it to some complete stranger," Serena said.

"It has to be done Serena, it's our only chance. And if it works, then you could be with Darien without a worry. There's no way around it, tomorrow we're going to track down the owners descendant and give it to him," Luna said. She got up and marched out of the room leaving Serena clutching the locket. She laid down again trying not to cry and soon fell asleep never letting go of the locket.

Darien was pacing about his bedroom desperately trying to think of something he could do for Serena. He thought about braking her curse but it still stumped him. Then he thought about giving her something but figured that if she wanted anything, she could just steal it. No matter how many times he tried to think of some thing, he always drew a blank.

He fell back into his bed almost ready to give up. Then it hit him; her best friend would know what Serena would want and couldn't get on her own. Darien went over to his bedside table and picked up the phone dialing Mina's number.

She picked up on the first ring, " hello?"

"Hi, Mina? This is Darien. I need to ask you a question," Darien said.

"Oh hi Darien, sure what is it," she asked.

"Well, I need to know what it is Serena wishes for more then anything," he said.

""Well that's easy. Serena's wanted the same thing since childhood when she was first orphaned. She wants a family and she wants to be married. But, mostly she wants to have someone love her," Mina answered.

"Thanks Mina, that's exactly what I needed. But now I need another thing. Can you gather all of yours and Serena's friends at the arcade right after school? I'm going to throw a very special party for her," Darien said.

"Sure, I got to get to work then. See you there," Mina said and hung up.

Darien hung up as well. He smiled as he grabbed his coat and left in search for Serena's special gift.

* * *

AN: so what do you think? i can have the next one up as soon as possible, maybe even today. i'll be working on it right away.


	11. CHAPTER 10: is this the end?

**Disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon**

AN: wow i'm amazed at myself to have this chapter up. here you go

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10**

Serena woke the next morning late in the day. She had really been tired the night before to have slept till 10:00. She sat up and starched feeling the tightness of her muscles but no soreness. She noticed she still had the locket clutched in her hand and her ninja outfit on. The fabric was hard and crusty with her dry blood but she saw that there was no sign of the wound on her stomach. "I wonder why this thing only opens when Darien and I both touch it. And why does it help me heal so much quicker then normal?" she said to herself.

Serena got up from the bed and changed out of her ninja cloths. She showered washing off all the dry blood on her body and in her hair. After getting out, she changed into a skirt and t-shirt. She grabbed her green apron and walked out the door to the arcade to work.

Taking the long way threw the park, Serena didn't reach the arcade until 11:30 and she was still a half hour early. The bell rang as the doors slid open and she walked in. instantly she noticed the many people around, many of them her classmates. "Hey Andrew what's happening, are we having a party here or something," Serena asked walking to the counter.

"Well sort of, yes. It's a good thing you're early, someone's here to visit you," Andrew said smiling with an odd and goofy smile.

"You're up to something," she said slowly raising an eyebrow.

"Not me, him," Andrew said pointing a thumb at the person beside her.

Serena looked over to see Darien sitting there with almost the same smile Andrew had on. He sat there in his ugly green jacket looking at her. His hair had been done nice and he other wise looked great. "Darien?" she asked

"Serena I need to ask you something important," he said standing from the stool.

"What is it Darien," she asked.

Darien held something small in his hand and, to her amazement; he went down onto one knee. "Serena I know I'm three years older then you and we've only known each other for a few months, but I truly love you. You're the only woman for me Serena and I want to ask you one thing. Will you marry me," he asked holding out the small ring.

Tears formed in her eyes while she smiled. "Yes, I will Darien. I love you," she said. Darien slipped the ring onto her finger and she threw her arms around him hugging him. The crowd applauded and sheered congratulations to the couple.

The doors to the arcade opened unnoticed by the rest. Ruby red eyes scanned the crowd until they fell upon Serena. "Serena," the woman called from the doorway.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the woman, even Serena. The woman had two sets of buns on her ether side of head similar to Serena's. The black hair trailed down to her feet and made the yellow sun dress stand out. Upon her forehead lay a mark that only Serena could see, a golden crescent moon mark.

After a minute of looking at her, Serena finally realized who she was. "Luna," Serena asked shocked.

With tears at the sides of her eyes, Luna nodded. "Yes Serena it's me," she said.

Serena ran over to her former pet cat and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe it Luna. Does this mean the curse is gone" Serena asked.

"Yes Serena, we're free," Luna told her nodding and smiling.

Serena's happy smile disappeared, "so does this mean you'll be leaving."

"No Serena, I'm staying. I'm going to live the rest of my life here with you. But the only way I can is to stay in cat form," Luna said.

"We can deal with that. I'm just happy that you're staying. I'd hate to loose my only living relative," Serena said. "Won't you stay for the party? Darien just asked me to marry him."

"No I can't. This human body won't last much longer. But I do have a gift for you." Luna leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Serena's. When she moved away, Serena had her own crescent moon mark on her head and it faded into her skin. "There are more secrets to learn about our family Serena. This is so you can still be a ninja and find them all out."

"Thank you Luna," Serena said smiling. They hugged once more and Luna left.

While they had been talking, the party had resumed but Darien kept his eyes on Serena. He saw them hug and then the saw the woman leave. He walked over to Serena, "who was that?"

"An old friend. I'll tell you later Darien," she said.

"Alright," Darien said. He raised his coffee above his head and tapped the side with a spoon. "I'd like to make a toast. To my soon to be wife, you shall always have family with me." Every one cheered again and drank down their drinks.

"Thank you Darien," Serena said.

"You're welcome. Did you happen to get a good look at your ring," he asked.

"No I didn't," she said. Serena raised the ring on her finger to eye level and looked at it carefully. Inscribed along the golden band was a short sentence. '_To my FMN, you stole something I hope to never get back, my heart_.' "Oh Darien, that's so sweet," she said. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Come on, fiancée. Let's go home," he said taking her hand.

"Yes, let's go," Serena said smiling.

THE END

* * *

AN: ok so it's the last chapter. i wanna do a sequil. but i don't know about what. it'll definetly have the other girls in it. please let me know what you think i should do. any sugetstions would be good too. please review.


End file.
